supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Here I come
Here I Come is a story about the twins May and Miles Charton. Chapter 1 May P.O.V. I can't belive Mom, Dad and Miles got the nerve to leave me alone! Gosh just because I fall asleep and they can't wake me up that doesn't mean they can go ahead and leave me alone! Uhh! They went to the mall without me! I seriously hate my Miles. This was probably her idea. I opened the tv as usual it was all news and blah blah. I hate the tv. I close it almost immediately even before the anouncer could finish his news. I went upstairs to get Miles book that I seriously want to read but she wont lend me. I was just fishing around Miles' cabinet when I heard a knock. I opened the door, there was no one outside. I look around and found nothing. My first thought was Miles. She was playing with me, that's probably it. "Okay Miles you can show yourself now!" I told her. Just when I was abou to look for her the door shut close. I wonder what's up with Miles? She doesn't usually close her door like that. I tried opening it but it was lock. "Fine if you want privacy then I'll just go." I went to the kitchen after that. I was just drinking my milk when suddenly I heard a noise. I walked towards the living room. the tv was open. I closed it immediately but then it keeps on opening again and again. I looked behind me hoping to see Miles, but she wasn't there. "Stop playing with me Miles!" I screamed. Chapter 2 Weird things keeps on happening. I decided to give up on the tv but what annoys me the most is the doorbell. It keeps on ringing and ringing and everytime I opened the door no one was there. this got to be the worst day of my life! Why can't Miles and her friends just stop bugging me? I told them to stop a hundred times but they just wont listened! It was then I seriously had enough. I called Jason. Jason is Miles' best friend and partner in crime. They do everything together. Sometimes I think that Jason is Miles' twin not me. "Hello Jason?" I said. sadly it wasn't Jason who answered because if it was him I could have yelled at him already. It was his sister who answered it. "Miles? Is that you? You're okay? The Police just called..they said..Jason is.." Jason's sister wasn't able to finish her sentence because just then the phone began to breaking-up. Not that crample paper type because Jason's sister isn't like that.I was about to put down the phone when suddenly I heard a voice. "IT'S BETTER IF YOU DON'T KNOW" The voice said. "Who are you? What do you mean?" I asked the voice but the only thing that I got for an answer was just a simple sentence. "Just Die." I put down the phone after that because I got really scared. What is happening? Why is this happening? I don't know what to do anymore.